


[殤凜] 短篇輯

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 每個篇章各不相關，就是個短篇輯！
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn





	1. Chapter 1

根據官方粉絲團[這篇貼文](https://www.facebook.com/ThunderboltFantasyTW/posts/3058917447557021)的情境設定，所製造出來的黃色廢料下收。

\---

為隔絕外頭日正當中的豔陽，房間裡的遮光簾被拉得密實，但也因此讓房內變得昏暗不清，唯一的光源僅剩電腦螢幕閃爍著的光芒。然而螢幕下方的書桌，不斷發出碰撞的震動聲響。黏膩的喘息，淫靡的拍擊，再搭配攪動的水漬聲，令放有冷氣的空間溫度仍居高不下。  
  
凜雪鴉滲汗的肩頭，因為背光顯得線條更為單薄。沒有紮起的銀白髮絲，一部分黏在肩背上，另一部分黏在臉頰上。因為快感迷離的殷紅雙眼，誘惑著人對他做出更多逾矩的事情來。

「噢！今天是丹翡和獵魅的生日呢！」殤不患卻是對身前的人視若無睹，他歪頭將視線瞥向螢幕，操控著滑鼠往直播頻道的留言區點擊。  
  
「好過份……這時候居然還、關心著別人……」凜雪鴉握緊攀附在對方脖頸後的手，刻意拉扯殤不患的短髮試圖警告。但被人頂弄得施不了力道，再多的報復小動作，於對方也是不痛不癢。  
  
「這還不是因為你，不識時務地索求。」鍵盤的敲擊聲從凜雪鴉背後響起，壓根看不到下半部螢幕的殤不患，沒做他想就按下發送鍵。

凜雪鴉賭氣似地，騰出一隻手伸到後頭，胡亂按了一番。殤不患還來不及制止，就被對方誤打誤撞、搶先擊中發送鍵。  
  
「喂！你亂按什麼！」殤不患急得跳腳，猛然起身才發現自己稍早發出的祝福也呈現一排亂碼。  
  
儘管對方的莖身已經抽離體內，凜雪鴉依舊需要些時間，讓自己從劇烈的刺激中平緩下來。他側倚著書桌，旁觀螢幕內不斷跳動的訊息留言，以及殤不患無措的苦惱表情，然後取笑道：「哈哈哈，不患被大家嘲笑了。都當你是不會使用3C產品的大叔呢！」

見殤不患額角的青筋突跳，凜雪鴉感受到自己大難臨頭的氛圍。他感受到本就汗涔涔的背部吹起一股冷風，氣壓逼得自己開始思考逃跑的十種方法。可惜做出採取行動的決定為時已晚，對方搶先一步將人壓制在案上。殤不患一手將對方雙腕扣在背上，另一手沿著白皙腿側摸到臀峰上，拇指惡劣地扳開自己即將進犯的紅腫穴口，欣賞那處一開一闔的樣子，將稍早弄出的晶瑩沫液緩緩吐出。  
  
「……我倒要看看，你等會還笑不笑得出來。」

  
  
\--- **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是阿拉丁的中東奇幻故事。  
> 先為這篇文的虎頭蛇尾向大家道歉，真的非常抱歉<(_ _)>

在這杳無人煙的荒漠深處，有個埋藏寶物的峽谷遠近馳名。傳聞只要解開峽谷石穴中的謎題，即可進入那暗藏大量凶險機關的迷宮。一旦突破重重難關，來到終點，將有數不盡的金銀財寶與魔法神器迎接成功的挑戰者。而其中最吸引賞金獵人前去挑戰的，便是「神燈」；據說裡頭寄宿著法力強大的神靈，能夠實現擁有者任何願望。  
  
-  
  
「我可以幫助你離開這裡。」幽暗室內只能用微弱的燭光照明，但卻能把說話者的一頭銀白長髮照耀得奪目動人。「但交換條件是，你必須幫我取得神燈。」帶有些微煙槍嗓音的慵懶說話聲，使這席話更像是用來蠱惑人心的咒語。  
  
-  
  
殤不患坐在堆積成山的金幣上回想他來到這裡的原因。  
  
那日他乍到東離這個綠洲之國，人生地不熟；沒想過這裡明明坐擁整個沙漠最富饒的物資，卻是連個最普通的白麵包都要價一枚金幣的荒唐國家。就因為拿了塊麵包給大街上的無助孤兒，讓他面臨付不出錢、要被巡兵上銬押入地牢的窘境。就在這時，一名頭戴布巾遮蓋銀白秀髮的人行經此處。儘管面容用薄紗覆蓋住大半，仍無法埋沒對方姣好的臉蛋。眉宇英氣配上纖長睫毛，一時之間讓人難以辨認對方性別，就連舞者衣著所袒露出的柔韌腰腹，都揉合了雌雄的美。  
  
「這位壯士，我幫你付一枚金幣，你與我共度一夜如何？」那人說話的音調不如尋常男子低沉，但也足以判定他的男兒身。他的笑容精緻迷人，可惜與話裡的內容大相徑庭。  
  
想當然爾，殤不患拒絕了。於是他被帶到皇城角落的一處陰暗地牢，和看上去就不是做過什麼窮凶惡極之事的平民們關在同一排的牢房內。  
  
算了，牢房提供的晚餐還尚可入腹充飢，環境也不甚髒亂，逃獄之事就等明日再談吧。殤不患如是想著，清理個乾淨地方躺下，調整好姿勢就準備入睡。  
  
偏偏在意識逐漸脫離囹圄之時，一個規律的金屬碰撞細響如同腳步聲般越靠越近。當殤不患艱難地撐開眼皮，就見白日的那名男子換了身男子華服，佇立於自己牢房門前。原來那聲音的來源是出自於衣襬末端所縫上的金屬薄片。殤不患一邊思考著，一邊幻想起對方穿著這身服飾舉手投足的模樣。  
  
對方自稱「凜雪鴉」，是被綁進皇宮裡的「消遣玩物」。與哪位皇親國戚的地位關係沒有明說，但對方頸間鑲有寶石的項圈則已顯露部分線索。就算是殤不患這種並不專精於魔法的人，一旦見的世面多了，仍能感知到那並非只是單純顯貴的首飾物品。  
  
「我可以幫助你離開這裡。但交換條件是，你必須幫我取得神燈。」凜雪鴉說這席話時，殤不患的注意力都集中在那雙形色好看的唇瓣上。從白天相見時殤不患就那麼覺得了，這個人生得真是好看。  
  
也許是被對方的悲慘身世給打動，也或許是一時鬼迷心竅，這次殤不患答應下對方所開出的條件，接連過關斬將，如今才會手握神燈在此暗自苦惱。  
  
殤不患現在靜下心來思考，若那個人真被監禁與皇宮之中，為何還能帶著他潛逃出去？就連在大街上的巧遇也是，一副來去自如悠然自得的模樣，完全不像是被監禁的人該有的模樣。細思那晚在地牢裡的會面，對方端著燭台的另隻手，似乎持有一支煙斗白煙裊裊……也許那股飄散於空中的氣味並不尋常。他焦躁地搔亂花白前髮，試圖撥開那些負面猜想。怎麼說都已經答應下對方的條件，事到如今他也沒有任何藉口能夠反悔。  
  
對方白皙脖頸被套牢的景象忽地浮現在腦海中。事實上前面找了那麼多有關於那名男子的疑點，殤不患仍確信那是某種控制行為能力的魔具。  
  
該做的事情還是必須完成。殤不患終於下定決心，起身邁開步伐。然而這時不知從哪飛出一張魔毯，攔截他的去路。像是用粗麻繩編織而成的毯子，顏色淺淡、圖案樸素，若非是以飄浮的方式來到殤不患面前，差點就要被認為是盛裝不下金幣的解體麻布袋。與其說是魔法道具，更像是被詛咒而有了意識的器物。  
  
在殤不患嫌棄眼前的拙樸魔具時，對方筆劃著自己能載他一程。於是在確認過這張魔毯知曉凜雪鴉所在的位置後，殤不患便帶著神燈、踏上對方身軀，如騰雲駕霧般離開這凶險的藏寶石穴。  
  
-  
  
「就知道你能完成我的請託。」見到魔毯的凜雪鴉並無展露出任何訝異或驚懼的樣子，反倒像是一切如他所料地抽著手裡煙管、慵懶地趴在陽台臥榻上。  
  
「少說廢話。」殤不患將神燈從腰帶裡的暗袋取出，交給對方。「既然東西你已經拿到了，那麼我要走了。」話一說完，魔毯帶殤不患在半空中轉過半圈，調轉方向準備離去。但凜雪鴉的反應竟比他們要快上一步。  
  
他將接過的神燈隨意扔在榻上，焦急地抓住殤不患的衣角並開口慰留：「等等！你不多留一晚、休息一會兒嗎？」  
  
「這種鬼地方我才不想多留！」殤不患只要想起自己是怎麼攤上這渾水的，一股氣就又湧上來。原本他回頭想拿開揪住他衣角的手，在看見對方眼眶內的潾潾波光後，就不敢再有動作。  
  
凜雪鴉驚覺自己的失態，趕緊抽回那隻不受控的手。殤不患似乎不知該如何拿他是好，他便趁著這個空檔向神燈許願：「神燈啊神燈，請你解開我身上的所有枷鎖，讓我離開這裡吧……」被撫拭的神燈剎那間散發耀眼光芒，而凜雪鴉脖頸間的項圈也自動解開，應聲掉落至地面上。  
  
「這樣一來，你就能帶我一起走了。」比起原先的愜意笑容，這時掛在凜雪鴉臉上的多了些祈求。他雙手捧著神燈，向殤不患說道。  
  
「我何時說過願意帶你一起走了？」  
  
嘴上抱怨又嫌棄，但他卻還是伸手將對方拉上魔毯。確認人已坐穩後，殤不患便讓魔毯迎風遠離這渾沌之地。  
  
「外面的世界殤先生比較熟，你能帶我到這裡去嗎？」凜雪鴉從衣袋裡掏出一張劃有標記的小地圖遞給殤不患。紙條上簡略的標記了幾個地面及方位，潦草但勁韌的字跡像是不久前寫下的。  
  
「你是不是忘記我是個外地人？」接過紙條的同時他挖苦著。殤不患並沒有去探究對方要到那裡做什麼，只憑著「好人做到底」的心態再幫忙一回，遑論對方也是曾出手幫助過自己。雖說是自己交換而來的幫助。  
  
殤不患姑且算是名行走天涯的浪人，但這地圖上的地名他一個都不認識，因此在凜雪鴉旁敲側擊的引領下，才終於找到正確的方位。  
  
不知是否是晚風太過刺骨，殤不患留意到背後的人不斷摩挲自己失去束縛的項頸。那不斷伸手的動作搔亂自己的心，讓他不得不解下披風，為對方繫上。過程中凜雪鴉只回以微笑及輕聲道謝，然後緊抓住前襟，免得披風被強風給吹跑了。  
  
他們兩人橫越沙漠，來到邊境之處。拔高的山崖綿延數里不見盡頭，而崖頂上聚集了一落綠洲村莊。凜雪鴉要魔毯直接降落於鎮中綠意盎然宮殿內，絲毫不畏懼是否有看守的士兵將他們視為入侵者。然而如同先前的皇宮一般，這裡的守衛們都不見蹤跡。  
  
「所以說……這裡是什麼地方啊？」殤不患一路四處張望，跟隨著前方的人走入宮殿內。裡頭和外頭同樣金碧輝煌。  
  
凜雪鴉卸下披風攬在手裡，並沒有將它物歸原主。只是回答了對方的提問：「是我本來的家。」  
  
「啊？！」腳步頓時定住，殤不患瞋目看向凜雪鴉，要人好好解釋解釋。  
  
「這裡是偏殿，除長子外的皇子所居住的地方。」凜雪鴉說得一副理所當然的樣子，卻是讓殤不患越聽越糊塗。  
  
「等等，你不是說你是被綁進宮裡的……那個什麼……」他想不起當初對方用了什麼用詞，但光是想到那言下之意臉就紅通大半。  
  
初來乍到，也難怪殤不患無法進入狀況。東離的皇室關係複雜，簡單一句就是當今皇帝為外來分子用計謀篡上的位。凜雪鴉身為留存於世的皇子，便被綁進皇宮、就近監視，並用各種名義讓他自願戴上限制行動的魔具項圈。沒多久，這樣的日子很快令人生厭。就在凜雪鴉計劃翻轉整個局面時，一名外來浪人吸引住他的目光。  
  
「因此我只要向神燈許願，國家就是我的囊中玩物了。當然我不會讓遊戲這麼簡單結束。」凜雪鴉向殤不患解釋完來龍去脈後，一邊擺弄對方替他取得的神燈一邊說：「而現在，就差個能夠陪伴我的朋友了。」  
  
面對這毛骨悚然的發言，殤不患雞皮疙瘩都還沒起來，就連忙回絕：「沒門！要朋友你自個兒尋吧，我要走了。」他轉身就要離去。  
  
「不如我就向神燈許願好了，指不定它會讓距離最近的那個人成為我的朋友。」凜雪鴉滿聲的委屈可憐，聽在殤不患耳裡卻如同惡魔的召喚。  
  
「慢著！不準動！給我就這樣乖乖待著！」他回頭惡狠狠盯著對方，深怕那人輕舉妄動自己就要成為下一名籠中鳥。  
  
直到消失在自己的視線範圍內，凜雪鴉確實沒有再有任何動作，僅僅笑著目送他離開。殤不患不太喜歡在空中飛行的感覺，因此就算魔毯在背後尾隨他也想用走的離開此處。但他在諾大的房子裡打轉許久，一個能稱為幫傭的人都沒遇上，無人能夠詢問的情況下他四處遍尋不著門口的方向。才正打算隨便找個陽台乘魔毯離去算了，就找到了正確的門。  
  
外頭蹲坐在牆角旁的孤兒們，似乎很訝異有人從宮殿裡出來。一雙雙大眼睛的視線緊黏著殤不患，讓他不僅後悔自己應該從裡頭拿些食物出來。  
  
突然一名孩子奪取了殤不患的注意力。對方同凜雪鴉擁有一雙殷紅的眼睛，而對方玩著手裡的熊玩偶，不甚在意有人行經面前。孩子擺弄玩偶的四肢，做出握手和擁抱的模樣，他的確是臉上面無表情。似乎是感受到有人注視著自己，他才抬頭望了殤不患一眼。  
  
沒有人陪伴的生活，大概就只能如此自娛自樂吧。  
  
殤不患厭惡此時在心中升起的那股罪惡感，驅使自己回過頭去。依循著方才離開的路線，他回到與人離別的大廳裡，但已經不見對方蹤影。又是一陣四處探索，才在寢室般的地方找到身陷在枕頭堆裡的白色身影。他很清楚凜雪鴉知道自己的到來，但人都已經走到床塌邊，對方仍閉著眼睛不為所動。  
  
「你怎麼了？」對方屈身倒臥的樣子，令他不禁關心慰問。  
  
「在下身體不適，就不送殤先生了。」凜雪鴉的臉深埋在枕被裡，導致說起話來悶悶的。  
  
「哪裡不舒服？」殤不患坐上床鋪，好拉近與對方之間的距離，就近觀察那個人的身體是不是出現異樣。  
  
「殤先生找不到出口嗎？這個門出去後右轉，一直走到底的大門就是出口了。」他還是維持原本的模樣，但舉起左手往殤不患進來的門筆了筆，一面指引著方向。  
  
「我問你，」殤不患的停頓過長，令凜雪鴉不得不睜眼去看他。一雙深邃的黑褐色眼瞳望進他的心底。「如果我當了你的朋友，你能幫幫城裡那些孤兒嗎？」這次換人開出條件。  
  
凜雪鴉對於突如其來的要求感到困惑，睜圓殷紅眼睛愣了半晌。最後他決定先將這些一笑置之，怎麼說自己的願望都達成了，那麼其他的事情就不是那麼重要了。  
  
「當然沒問題。」凜雪鴉答應。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝女神ㄒㄒㄕ生日快樂 (╥﹏╥)


End file.
